Parry
Chance to Parry Your chance to Parry an attack is a percentage equal based on the formula: *'Parry% = 5% base chance + contribution from Parry Rating + contribution from talents + ((Defense skill - attacker's weapon skill) * 0.04)' Your Parry Rating (introduced in patch 2.0.1) is provided by items that have a Parry Rating bonus. Prior to patch 2.1, level 60 characters gained 1% to their Parry Chance for every 20 points of Parry Rating, and level 70 characters gained 1% to their Parry Chance for every 31.538465499878 points of Parry Rating. These rating numbers were changed with the 2.1 patch to 15 rating at level 60 for 1% and 23.6538461538462 at level 70. Some talents may change your chance to parry positively. For example, a level 60 warrior with a Parry Rating of 30, 5 points in Deflection talent, 325 Defense skill, and who was fighting level 60 mobs would have: *'Parry Rating contribution = 30 / 15 = 2%' *'Defense contribution = (325 - 300) * 0.04 = 1%' (A mob's weapon skill is assumed to be its level * 5) *'5% base + 2% Parry Rating + 5% talents + 1% Defense modifier = 13% Parry versus level 60 mobs' In combat, you will notice that your Parry percentage match what you see on your tooltips. Miss chance and Critical chance are unmodified by Parry, so you're not "wasting" Parries on misses nor are you able to Parry a Critical. This may seem odd to some folks if they are expecting a "if hit, then check if Parry, then check..." type system. WoW, like many other games, uses a combat results table-based combat scheme (where one roll determines outcome of an attack), so percentages are absolute. Your parsed Parry won't necessarily match your tooltip if you're fighting creatures higher or lower in level to you. See the Defense formula above to understand. Parry functionality Swing timer When you parry an attack, the remaining time on your current swing is reduced by 50%. Note that with a slow weapon and fast incoming attacks, it is possible to gain multiple speed reductions. Your swing timer is always running any time you are able to parry (you can't parry during spell-casting, stun, etc), and since it resets on a predictable basis there are several addons that can display it. Using such a timer and monitoring incoming events (LD50_Abar addon), you will note that parry affects only your current swing, and only the time remaining when the parry occurs. In order to display parry events accurately, you must know the correct swing speed (including haste effects) and the elapsed swing time. Rage generation When a warrior's special attack is parried, he does not lose the rage cost associated with that spell (even though the spell fails). Miss, dodge, or block events will consume the full rage cost when the spell fails. Classes that can learn parry Only these classes can learn parry: * Warrior, level 6 * Hunter, level 8 * Paladin, level 8 * Rogue, level 12 * Shaman, talent (requires 20 points in Enhancement) Category:Formulas and game mechanics